Dragon Ball Ultimate Z dimension breaker saga prologo y Capitulo 1
by slendyteorias5000
Summary: esta es una historia sobre un chico saiyayin que pertenesia a la linea de tiempo que creo bill el destructor gracias a eso este chico junto a otras 2 chicas de su raza cayeron en otra dimension pero despues de 10 años los time breakers han descubierto los poderes del joven saiyayin que lo han secuestrado que pasara descubrelo en este fanfic


En una linea de tiempo alejada de la linea del tiempo original estaba un joven de 19 años que tenia el cabello blanco con 2 mechones que le sobresalian de la frente y tenia los ojos de color rojo carmesi ademas de tener guantes azules y botas azules con rojo y un gi azul opaco de interior y purpura exterior y estaba entrenando con un hombre de piel morada y una armadura del mismo color del gi del chico. vaya geku si que aprendes muy rapido. no me queda mucho tiempo asi que extiende tu mano te entrgare todas mis tecnicas ahora desia el tipo de piel morada que estaba tirado en el suelo. lo se maestro yet desia geku llorando pero poniendo su cara seria. no te preocupes mi alumno tu sabes que para que seas un asesino con el titulo de sicario el alumno deve asesinar a su maestro cuando este listo dise yet . pero porque porque se dejo dar esos golpes yo se muy bien que usted pudo esquivarlos todos pero no lo hizo desia geku muy molesto. lo siento pero era hora de avansar a la siguiente generacion ademas en esta dimension he pasado los ultimos 10000 años y cuando descubri que un saiyajin vivia en esta dimension desidi entrenarlo coff coff desia yet muy debilitado. eres la segunda persona mas fuerte con la que peleado dise yet el primero fue mi propio hijo hit. tu has sido el segundo la verdad me siento feliz que tu estes aqui y puedas vengarme un dia desia yet cerrando los ojos hasta que segundos despues este ya habia muerto. y segundos despues geku recoje el cuerpo de su maestro y con sus ojos hase un ollo en el planeta desolado donde se encontraba y coloca a su maestro en el ollo y lo empieza a enterrar. no se preocupe maestro yo lo vengare de ese tal mirra dise geku muy molesto. bueno supongo que sera hora de regresar a la tierra despues de todo mi entrenamiento ha terminado dise geku poniendo sus dedos en su frente. mientras tanto en la tierra una chica de cabello negro con un mechon rojo con ropa provocativa de color negro con rojo que tenia una espada roja estaba a punto de enfrentarse a otra chica de cabello negro y mas largo con ropa igualmente provocativa pero esta la tenia de color blanco con una katana pero a diferencia era que la del traje blanco era mas alta y ambas estaban a punto de enfrentarse. pero nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. segundos despues geku aparece entre las 2 chicas con una cara mas serio y sosteniendo las 2 espadas solo con 2 dedos de cada mano. y todos se sorprenden al ver que el chico de cabello blanco aparecio repentinamente entre las 2 chicas ademas de haber sostenido ambas espadas con solo 2 dedos. ambas chica reaccionan dando una voltereta ambas pero se sorprenden toda via mas al ver que sus espadas estaban rotas. pero que demonio pensaron ambas . geku suelta los 2 pedazos de espadas y el volteaba a ver al rededor serio. se supone que este era mi hogar su pongo que tendre que irme a otra isla y reconstruir mi hogar piensa geku cruzandose de brazos quien es ese maldito porque se mete en la pelea de la señorita satsuki disen 2 hombres. uno con traje blanco con picos y una gabardina de cabello verde oscuro. y otro de piel morena de cuerpo robusto alto que vestia igualmente un traje de color blanco con partes metalicas en su cuerpo. no te metas en su pelea dijeron esos 2 gritando saliendo y saltando de al lado donde estaba su lider que era la chica alta llamada satsuki. no esperen gamagori y saruyama grito satsuki con preocupacion sabiendo quien era el chico de cabello blanco. y los 2 tipos estaban a punto de acercarse a geku pero algo muy extraño pasa a los 2 tipos les salen rayos purpuras con particulas blancas en sus espaldas y estos pusieron una cara de dolor extremo en sus rostros ya que segundos despues son lanzados muy lejos y rompiendo varios edificios y ambos cayendo al mar. quien sigue dise geku sonriendo mientras rayos alrededor de su cuerpo. fin del prologo

capitulo 1 time breaker

minutos antes de que geku se apareciera en la escuela honouji

ryuko matoi y satsuki kiryuin estaban a punto de enfrentarse y satsuki habia sorprendido a todos ya que tenia ropas iguales a las de ryuko pero estas le daban un poder mayor al de ryuko mientras tanto.

enserio creiste matoi que eras la unica que tenia prendas divinas como ves yo tambien tengo unas iguales y segundos despues ryuko ase lo mismo que satsuki poniendose sus ropas y ambas se acercaron entre si y se quedaron viendo unos segundos y ambas estaban a punto de atacarse pero repentinamente un chico de cabello blanco puntiagudo con 2 mechones que le sobresalian en su frente y ojos color sangre sostiene sus espadas y todos al ver tal acto quedan sorprendidos. pero quien demonios es este tipo maldicion no puedo mover mi espada desian ambas chicas jalandose para soltarse del chico. quien demonios es ese tipo pensaba un chica pelirosa en el edificio mas alto del instituto. pero que poder para tener un poder asi debe ser incluso mas fuerte que la señorita satsuki para que haiga roto esas espadas con tal facilidad dise un chico de cabello azul celeste mirando como ryuko y su jefa dieron una voltereta y rompio sus espadas. que se cree dise gamagori claramente molesto. que se cree metiendose en peleas de otros dise un chico igual de molesto que el otro y ambos saltan a atacar a geku pero este nota sus presensias y en todo su alrededor se ve como hubieran cristales de color verde pistache y todo a su alrededor se detubo. solo usare un 5 porciento dise geku dando multiples golpes a los 2 tipos que se dirigian a atacarlo y segundos despues todo vuelve ala normalidad pero como nadie vio lo que paso los 2 tipos que se dirigian a atacar a geku se empiesan a retorser del dolor y ambos son lanzados y se llevan consigo a varios peones del instituto y quebrando las paredes del intituto y ambos salen volando. ryuko estaba apunto de hablar pero satsuki se le adelanta. quien demonios eres tu dise satsuki. geku sonrie y guarda silencio por unos segundos hasta que deside hablar. no me digas que te has olvidado de mi satsuki. que como es que me conoces dise satsuki nerviosa y con cara seria. bueno fue ase 10 años en la mansion de tu madre dise geku. flashback 10 años en el pasado. en la mansion de los satsuki. estaba un chico de cabello blanco con el cabello en forma de puas. me vuelves a tocar estupida y si lo vuelves te matare desia un chico a una mujer de cabello blanco que estaba tirada en el suelo y muy erida mientras satsuki en su version infantil miraba al chico salir de su mansion. tu tu eres el chico que me trajo a mi hogar y el que casi mata a ragyo ase 10 años pero se supone que habias muerto en aquella explosion desia satsuki muy asustada pero a la vez feliz de volverlo a ver. y tu ryuko que haces peleando con tu hermana dice geku serio. como que hermana si esa estupida mato a mi padre y ademas yo no te conosco dise ryuko muy molesta. aaaah al parecer el viejo te borro al memoria supongo que tendre que reponerte los recuerdos dise geku acercandose a ryuko. esta estaba retrocediendo poco a poco pero este a menos de un parpadeo se acerco a ella y este le sostiene la cabeza y le empiesa a trasmitir los recuerdos olvidados. y segundos despues ryuko recordo todo. ya me ocorde dise ryuko bajando la cabeza y destransformandose. el jamas fue mi padre y ahora recuerdo todo dise ryuko aun con la cabeza baja. lo siento ryuko por todos los problemas que te he dado dise satsuki. minutos despues. espero que ahora se lleven mejor dise geku ya sentado en un sillon mientras hablaba con ryuko y satsuki mientras atendian al peliverde y al de piel morena que estaban siendo atendidos por varios doctores. y a donde habias ido durante 10 años dise satsuki. bueno pues yo me tenia que ir ya que unos seres buscaban exterminar mi raza ya que yo soy un saiyayin de raza pura ellos sabian donde estaba pero como ustedes 2 son hibridas no son saiyayin pero a la vez tienen genes humanos ya que su madre era saiyayin pero su padre humano. entonses es por eso que somos mas fuertes que un simple humano disen ambas. exacto ademas de que las celulas saiyayin son superiores pueden volverlas de caracter fuerte ademas de poseer cola de un mono o si las celulas humanas son las que son superiores naceran sin cola ademas de tener un caracter pasivo. que quieres decir con eso dise ryuko. lo que digo esque cuando nacieron ambas tenian cola de mono pero su madre se las corto para que no se convirtieran en monos gigantes. ya veo entonses por eso es que casi entre todos los humanos nosotras 2 eramos superiores dise satsuki. exactamente ademas quiero saber algo satsuki y ryuko. la mujer y el viejo con los que las deje no las entrenaron verdad dise geku serio. no solo me entreno 2 año en el arte de la espada dise satsuki. yo solo entrene peleando con bravucones dise ryuko. ya veo supongo que tendre que ir a matar a esas 2 basuras por no haverme echo casi. mejor dicho 1 ya que uno de ellos ya esta muerto dise una pelirosa que estaba atras de satsuki. claro como te llamas niña. me llamo nonnon señor geku. ya veo y que habilidades tienes tu dise geku a la chica. puedo manipular el sonido señor dise nonnon. tu cuerpo es muy delicado asi que te recomiendo que hagas ejercicio fisico por lo menos 6 horas al dia asi podrias volverte imparable dise geku acariciandole el rostro ala chica. y esta se sonroja y aunque ryuko y satsuki lo acababan de conocer sintieron algo feo ambas en sus corazones. bueno desde mañana las empesare a entrenar a ustedes 2 ya que son demasiado deviles hasta un simple humano con el suficiente entrenamiento si se lo propusiera les patiaria el trasero si problemas. esta bien dijeron ambas asintiendo. y satsuki necesitaras que alguien de suma confiansa cuide tu escuela ya que no regresaras aqui dentro de 2 años. como que 2 años no tengo tanto tiempo mi madre podria venir y enterarse que no hecho nada dise satsuki seria. de eso no te preocupes dise geku levantando el brazo asia un espejo y en la palma de su mano sale una luz de color rojo carmesi que segundos despues es lanzada. que fue eso dise ryuko. bueno digamos que ragyo y ninguno de sus secuases interferira de nuevo dise geku sonriendo maliciosamente. segundos despues donde geku estaba empiesa a temblar y todos en la isla incluyendo en la academia estaban gritando del miedo. y segundos despues deja de tamblar. que demonios has echo dise satsuki. digamos ragyo ya no sera una amenasa dise geku sonriendo malignamente. no me digas que tu dise satsuki. has matado a ragyo continua nonnon. si y cualquera de sus personas de confiansa dise geku. bueno mañana las espero en la isla a 100 kilometros al oeste de aqui dise geku poniendo sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo inmediactamente. varias horas despues estaban satsuki y ryuko hablando sobre lo que geku les habia dicho. y que piensas hacer tu hermana dise satsuki a ryuko. pues yo voy a ir con el despues de todo el es el ultimo saiyayin ademas el me salvo de ese tirano ase 10 años y si es cierto lo que el dise nos haremos mas fuertes y en estos momentos siento un deseo de entrenar bastante al dise ryuko. ya veo entonse yo tambien ire dise satsuki seria. en eso un rubio se aserca a satsuki. señorita satsuki desia este bastante preocupado. que pasa iori. sera mejor que vea las noticias dise iori. y satsuki prende la television y mira que en la ciudad donde su supuesta madre estaba habia desaparecido por completo. ese tipo es un mountruos piensan satsuki y ryuko. bueno mañana iremos ryuko y empesaremos a entrenar con el talvez asi algun dia podremos proteger el planeta si algun dia el tirano que mato a nuestros padres se atreve a aparecer aqui dise satsuki. esta bien hermana dise ryuko chocando sus puños con satsuki. time skip 2 años despues. en una isla desertica estaban una ryuko y satsuki un poco ensangrentadas que tenian trajes saiyajin. me dio un poco de hueva dibujarlas asi que imaginenselas con trajes parecidos a los que goku usa en la habitacion del tiempo de la saga de cell. ellas luchaba con un geku que estaba ileso aunque sus ropas estaban echas un desastre. vamos si no trabaja juntas jamas podran vencerme desia geku con el cabello rubio. aunque nosotras estemos transformadas en super saiyayin usted sigue siendo mas fuerte dise ryuko renegando. no renieges porsupuesto que soy mas fuerte y eso es porque yo he estado entrenando desde que era un niño en vez de estar renengando sera mejor que te pongas al tiro y intentes darme un golpe de lo contrario no les dare ese premio que me pidieron dijo geku serio. esta bien dijeron ambas chicas poniendose en pose de combate. pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta 1 un portal de color purpura se habre en la espalda de geku donde salen varios tipos. y uno de ellos sostiene a geku por la espalda. pero que demonios no senti su ki sueltame maldito desia geku intentando safarse. sensei gritan satsuki y ryuko dirigiendose a salvar a geku pero dos chicas de aspecto extraño se meten en su camino una de piel verde y otra de color purpura. ustedes no pasaran disen las dos chicas diriguiendose a atacar a ryuko y satsuki. en las que ryuko y satsuki se empesaban a cubrir todos los ataques de las dos chicas extrañas mientras con geku. tu un chico que puede cruzar a traves de las dimensiones ahora envez de solo ir a diferentes lineas del tiempo tambien podremos viajar a travez de las dimensiones jajajajajajaja reia la mujer. y segundose despues se habre otro portal de donde sale un chico de cabello purpura purpura junto a dos niños de trajes rojos con amarillo vieron a las 2 chicas con trajes saiyayin que luchaban contra las otras 2 chicas extrañas y miraron que las saiyayin hiban perdiendo y entonses estos lanzaron una rafaga de ki para separarlas y el chico de cabello purpura miro que los tipos malos se llavavan a un joven de cabello blanco pero se le hizo parecido y recordo a alguien igual al chico. no permitire que se lleven a vegito grita este pero un tipo con cabello en forma de puas le da un puñetazo en la cara mandandolo a volar. ya vamonos shun haru dise una mujer de ropas rojas y piel celeste y las 2 chicas de pieles extrañas se van junto a la mujer de ropas rojas extrañas y se llevan geku dejando atras a las alumnas de geku y los misteriosos sujetos que acababan de aparecer 


End file.
